


A rose but only twa

by biichan



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fairies, Jossed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Out then spak the Queen o' Fairies out of a bush o' broom: "Them that has gotten young Tam Lin has gotten a stately-groom."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose but only twa

**Author's Note:**

> I blame atlantapendrag for sending me all those Tam Lin mp3s.

Carter Hall.

It was a ruin. Harry had known that, of course, but it was still startling to see it. The crumbling walls were flanked with moss, both within and without, and the roof had worn away many long years before, allowing the curtain of sky to be seen through the rafters. The stones of the floor were in disarray—much of it was bare ground and sapling trees grew throughout the hall, sapling trees… and roses.

Harry had never seen so many roses growing wild in his life. White roses—pale, delicate pink roses—and the crowning glory of them all: the red roses. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, imagining what it would be like to lay the soft petals of the rose against Ginny's blushing cheek, and then he bent down and plucked one, two roses.

He felt the wand pressed against his throat, the arm tight at his gut, before he saw the boy. "Pluck not there," the voice hissed and Harry knew that voice.

"Malfoy," he whispered and the voice let him go. Harry turned to face him.

"Why do you come to Carter Hall withoutten my command?" Malfoy murmured, reaching with his hand to caress Harry's cheek.

Harry flushed red and slapped the hand aside. "It's mine," he hissed. "I got it from Sirius." Such a silly thing, to be fighting over a ruin of a building but there was the locket in the well and he knew, somehow, that he had only this year to find it.

Malfoy only laughed. He raised another gloved hand to touch Harry's cheek. This time Harry let him. "I do wonder," Malfoy murmured, "how I am to get you with child. You're the queerest Fair Janet that I've seen in many a year."

Harry startled at that. "What are you talking about?"

Another laugh from Malfoy. "'I forbid you maidens all who wear gold in your hair to come or go by Carter Hall, for young Tam Lin is there.' You really don't know, Potter?" His grey eyes were slanted—there was a feral cast to his features and the tips of his ears were pointed, poking out from a soft fall of silver-white hair. Malfoy and not-Malfoy. Harry stood transfixed.

Malfoy's hands cupped Harry's face; he pressed his nose against Harry's. "I know what you want," Malfoy whispered. "I'll fetch it from the well from you, but you must do something for me."

Harry swallowed. "What do you want?"

"Free me," Malfoy breathed and then his mouth was on Harry's and neither of them had need to speak.

Harry twined his arms around Malfoy's neck as the other boy pressed him back against the well and closed his eyes: it was a kiss unlike any other he'd had before, totally unlike Ginny's soft, clinging kisses. Malfoy's tongue made an assault on him, an assault no less fervent as that of the cock thrusting at his hip and Harry shivered at the feel of that hard cock, so _big_.

He never knew how Malfoy had put him on his back, all he knew that was he was lying in the green moss between the trees, stripped to his green trousers. Malfoy's gloves were off and his grey tunic—Harry could see the skull branded at his wrist and Malfoy shivered when he touched it. Malfoy took Harry's own wrists and held them firmly together, murmuring a soft charm under his breath.

"Hallow's Eve," Malfoy whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "We ride then. The Dark Lord has a tithe to pay and he'll use me to pay it." His hands were on Harry's trousers, unbuttoning them—he hooked his fingers under the elastic of Harry's boxers and pulled both off at once. "I need you to take me before he can."

Harry struggled a bit, but his wrists were bound as surely as if Malfoy still held them and he soon stilled. "Take you?" he asked and there was a tremor in his voice that had not been there before. It made Malfoy smile.

"From my horse," Malfoy said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He pressed his mouth to the tender skin of Harry's neck, nipping at it. Harry cried out and shivered. Malfoy laughed.

"I'll be the third rider," Malfoy whispered into the shell of Harry's ear, his slim pointed tongue teasing. "After the bay and the brown comes me." His hand closed around Harry's prick, sliding along the length of it. "The white horse," he breathed, squeezing his hand tight as he worked Harry. "I'll be the white horse."

"I don't understand," Harry said or at least he started to say—somewhere along the way his words turned into a howl. Malfoy brought his hand up to Harry's lips and Harry found himself licking the seed from the other boy's hand.

"You don't need to understand," Malfoy murmured, kissing the corners of his eyes. "You just need to do."

Malfoy shucked his own loose trousers: he was bare underneath them and the head of his cock was so red that it was nearly purple. The contrast to the milky white skin of the rest of Malfoy's body was startling. His hand was quickly coated in something glistening—Harry's legs spread themselves with hardly a touch. It all happened agonizingly slow but still too fast for Harry to properly understand and when Malfoy pierced him Harry gave a wild keening sound and pressed back against him.

"A bird," Malfoy breathed. "A lizard, a snake, a bear, a lion, and red-hot iron. A brand of burning lead is last and you'll throw me in the river. Cover me with your green mantle, Harry, and I'll be your own true love."

_I don't have a green mantle_, Harry wanted to say but he didn't. "You're not my true love," he said instead, but he'd never felt the touch of freckled hands where Malfoy's pale white had been. He was hard again already.

"I will be," Malfoy whispered and if he said anything more Harry didn't hear: there was a rushing sound in his ears, like the waves in a seashell or the wind in the trees, and Harry arched his back and screamed.

He could still hear the echoes in the rafters when Malfoy unbound his wrists. "Here," the other boy said, pressing a heavy silver locket in his hand. Slytherin's locket. He'd come for it, so many lifetimes ago.

"How do you know I'll come for you?" Harry asked, opening the locket. Instead of a note there were two pictures: Harry recognized the first of them as Tom Riddle; the other was a man sticking out from a tree. Harry shivered.

Malfoy's voice was soft as he stroked Harry's hair. "I don't know," he said. "I just do."

_You are bound for ordeals you will never understand,  
For I have learned some tricks while I have lived in fair Elfland._

**Author's Note:**

> I use a mix of [Childe #39A](http://www.tam-lin.org/front.html), the [Fairpoint Convention](http://www.tam-lin.org/versions/fair.html) recording and the [Broadside Electric](http://www.broadside.org/music/lyrics/tamlin.html) for the basis of this story. The ending quote is from Three Weird Sister's [Discovery](http://www.threeweirdsisters.com/lyrics_discovery.htm).


End file.
